


过火

by breaksword



Series: 因为清CD大失败所以愤怒的作者决定日队友 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaksword/pseuds/breaksword
Summary: 好好工作的下场





	过火

过火  
忍者x战士  
*无种族描写

尽管任务目标就柜门外，战士仍是忍不住压低音量骂了一句脏话。  
“……把你的手拿开。”  
忍者很无辜地看着他：“没地方了。”  
能容纳下两个成年男性的衣柜算不上小，但也没办法让他们在里面施展开来，只能肉贴肉地挤在一起。任务目标不愧是前任海盗头子，敏锐的很，任务途中，两个人几乎就要被他从人堆里揪出来了。而在撤退的时候，他们才发现每一条预备的路线都被堵死了，身后就是一大波追兵，两人只能慌不择路地躲进衣柜静待时机。  
由于匆忙，藏在衣柜里的两人的姿势非常不雅，意识到的时候才发现，战士整个人几乎要坐到忍者的腿根上，而忍者的双手无处可放，只能虚虚地环在战士腹侧。  
战士感觉不自在，本能地调整了一下姿势，于是肢体与肢体之间上的接触与摩擦不可避免地发生了。于是更加糟糕的事情也出现了：战士硬了，并且感觉到忍者也是如此。  
战士开始后悔：他就不该努力工作。不努力工作，就不会接到这破任务，也能规律地纾解个人欲望。他要是好好地呆在太阳海岸度假，每天看上十个八个胸和屁股，现在哪里会蹭一蹭就硬，哪需要面对这么憋屈的情形？  
相比起战士的愤慨，忍者显得冷静得许多，好像硬邦邦地抵在战士屁股底下的那玩意和忍者是毫不相干的。他在战士的耳边叹了口气，灼热的气息几乎要烧坏战士的耳朵。  
“你没事吧？”忍者说。  
他别扭地转开头，结果忍者的呼吸直接喷在他的脖子上，他感觉那里的皮肤几乎都要不是自己的了。  
“……这叫没事吗？”他咬牙切齿地说，再次强调道：“赶紧把你的手放远点。”  
战士知道忍者有一双骨节分明的手，拿小刀的姿势很好看，结印时凸起的关节很优美。他有时候会想着忍者的手给自己撸一发——这又不犯法！但这不代表他对忍者有超出同事情谊的性幻想，更不意味着他会想象这双手熟练地把他的腰带解开，掏出战士半硬的阴茎做起手活来。  
这要是一场春梦的话，他当场就能被吓醒。可惜无论是被灵活套弄着的快感，还是擦在自己耳畔的呼吸声都如此真实。战士咬着下嘴唇，顽强地没发出半点声音，唯一有迹可循的是不稳地起伏着的胸膛。  
这比看胸看屁股和他自己手淫都要爽快得多，忍者上手后没多久就掌控了所有能给予他刺激的点，用大拇指暧昧地磨蹭他的顶端的同时不忘套箍住根部，每一个角落都没被冷落，但又一种想要他赶紧出精的情绪掺在这手活中。我还没爽呢，你就想赶紧结束？战士咬牙坚持着，满耳都是黏黏答答的声音。你妈的，为什么能这么熟练，他头晕目眩地胡思乱想着。难道用小刀打架还能学会这种技巧？话说回来，忍者摸他的刀的时候，手法是不是也这么色？他为自己的联想猛地一激灵，射了。  
战士像是忍不住一般深吸了一口气，紧紧地挨着身后的人，随后他浑身一僵，魂不守舍地做了一个向后瞥的动作。他的脑子还没被快感烧坏，刚才后颈上柔软的触感应当不是错觉。  
“不好意思，失误。”忍者无辜地解释道。  
战士虽然潜意识察觉到不对劲，但还是大发慈悲地原谅了他，并找理由给他开脱：毕竟空间这么狭小，也是没办法的事情。更何况忍者还硬着呢，他不由得有些同情起来。本着相亲相爱的同事情谊，他开口问道：  
“你怎么办？”虽然他还是头一次遇到要给同性手淫的情形，但此时还是装得很大度很熟练的模样：“要不我也给你弄出来？”  
“你好熟练啊。”忍者说，并没有接受战士的好意：“不用你用手帮我了。”  
战士松了一口气，心想难道忍者有过这方面的训练吗？……真是不容小觑。紧接着就听到忍者的声音又响起来：  
“我想你用别的办法来帮我。”  
战士呆住了。假如忍者没有暗示性地顶胯，他还能装傻糊弄过去。并且忍者行动效率极高，在他还在发愣的时候就迅速地把他半脱不脱的内裤都推了下去。  
“喂……！”  
忍者丝毫不理会战士的怒气，从容地说：“硬都硬了，就来一发吧。”  
战士还没来得及骂出口，忍者的手指就伸了进去，上面还有他的精液。他像是被按住了要害一般，只能浑身僵硬地任凭忍者摆布。  
“我一直觉得用精液当润滑剂是件挺不科学的事情。”忍者在他耳边说：“但今天实在没有别的替代品，只能将就一下了，如果疼的话不是我的技术不好，是必要的道具不够。”  
“出任务哪里有带润滑剂的啊！你以为这是黄文啊！技术不好就别做啊！”  
“我也得满足自己的需求啊。”忍者这话说得好委屈。“如果你要是有什么独到的见解，欢迎你之后和我再深入交流一下啊。”  
这个人在说什么屁话呢，总感觉自己答应了就上了当。“你赶紧撤出去，”他警告道：“或者我待会把你的手指和鸡巴一起弄折。”  
忍者淡定自若，以现在这个姿势，战士能打到他才怪呢，何况战士现在一动也不敢动，也就嘴巴能说。大概是能欺负到这个模样的战士实在是太少见了，让他忍不住变本加厉地戏弄对方。  
“要是你的屁股一直这么紧的话，还真有可能把我弄断。”忍者说。战士不由得紧张了一下，以至于他忽略了忍者的手指已经探索到相当细致的地步了。当他的手指擦过肠壁的某个点时，战士就好像触了电一样抖了一下。  
忍者颇为遗憾地看着剩下的呻吟声被战士捂进嘴里。也不能欺负得太过了，万一真的惹怒了，战士也是会咬人的。他摸了摸战士的头，趁着他尚不能回过神时，掐住他的腰，捅了进去。  
他几乎要以为这是什么酷刑了，像是被烧得滚烫的铁棒从身体内里劈开，战士咬紧着下嘴唇，直到被忍者强按下去时才泄出来一点喘气声。他攥紧的拳头几乎能把衣柜从内敲碎了。但他没有，他还记得他们不能暴露，忍字头上一把刀……现在忍者想干嘛就干嘛，到时候等他们脱困了，他肯定要暴揍忍者一百次。  
况且这处境他也没办法抗拒。过了许久，他才感觉呼吸顺畅了一些。忍者等待着他，一直没有动作，察觉到他的状态恢复了一些才问道：“感觉如何？”  
“……也就、那回事吧。”战士强撑道。  
哦，那就是有爽到的意思。忍者想，伸出一只手去摸战士的阴茎。  
“哇哦。”他仔细确认了一下，刚才还萎靡着的器官已经再次兴致勃勃起来。“你喜欢疼一点的？”  
战士恼怒地把他的手拍掉：“要做就做，哪儿来那么多废话？”  
“你喜欢粗暴一点的话我就不用顾虑那么多了。”忍者说。一边挺动着下身，一边隔着战士胸前的布料去揪他的乳尖，听见对方在刻意隐忍的喘息声中不由自主“嘶”地一声。“真的可惜了。”他真情实意地说：“要是准备再充分一点，我会让你更爽一点。”  
战士的话被他撞得支离破碎的，掐了半天自己的胳膊才克制自己不要一说话就发出丢人的声音来：“哈？……我完全没……觉得……”  
“嗯嗯，你完全没有爽，想来你的经验比我丰富得多，看不上我这点雕虫小技。”忍者随口说道，捏了一下战士的屁股，满意地感受着对方骤然紧缩的甬道。战士泄愤般地拉起他的手，狠狠地咬了一口，还没加大力度，就再次被顶撞得不得不松了嘴，几声压抑不住的呻吟泄了出来。  
“好狠啊。”忍者心有余悸，一时不察，又被战士捉到。只不过这一次对待他的是几乎可以称得上是温柔的一个亲吻。  
“……好之前不准戴手套。”战士断断续续地说。  
“好啊。”忍者说。  
他也从中得到了乐趣，饶有兴趣地准备看战士下一步要怎么反击他，因为知道对方不会真正地伤害到自己，才会放心大胆地尝试紧逼他的底线。不过，虽说虚张声势的战士很让人有征服欲，但糖和鞭子缺一不可，该给的惩罚还是要有的。在把战士搞得完全沉浸在快感当中时，他坏心地笑了一下。  
“我忽然想起来一个事情。”  
“……啊？”战士混混沌沌的脑子过了好久才清醒一些。  
“我们不能留痕迹在这里面。”忍者笑嘻嘻地说：“所以待会麻烦你夹紧屁股，逃跑的时候别流出来哦。”

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> 这俩人的黄文就是应该谐一点（这就是你写相声车的原因？


End file.
